Love the Way You Lie
by Sharpie-Marker1101
Summary: All Andraste's life has been a lie. What is true love? Why can everyone but her obtain it? What is the true meaning of having family? Can this one person who she is promised to show her the true meanins of family and love? Or will it be to late for them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Silly me posted this story without saying anything, silly me. Anyways, this is going to be a story that will probably only have 10 chapters or less. Eh, it depends on how far i get with it. But please review and read. And I almost forget to say this but this story is A/U, it will NOT be following the show and will probably be most likely a modern day version. Again it depends on what my mind and my hands produce.

* * *

I was the young age of five when my parents introduce me to the Uchihas. I thought that they would have a daughter, someone I could have a common interest with. However Unfortunately the Uchihas had a son, who was a year older than I was. His name was Uchiha Itachi.

When I first met him I laughed at his name, which meant weasel and in return, I got a glare. The reason that my family was in Konaha was that we were too lived there. I tried to put up a fight, however when we got to our new home I was beaten for showing disrespect in front of a noble clan.

It has been 6 years since that day. I was now entering the years of a preteen at the age of 11. My family is still in contacts with the Uchihas, whose complex is down the road from my house. As for Itachi, and me we have our good days and bad days, mostly being bad. We were friendly rivals; if he did something, I would try to do better. In the end that resulted in me, losing most of the time, but it was ok. Our little contest kept our friendship interesting.

One day coming home from the academy, I overheard my mother and father talking about an arranged marriage. I inched closer to the door and put my ear on it.

"Akiro when should we telling her about it?" '_Tell who what?' _I wonder, but did not say anything. "Listen, Zurui we talk in two days to the Uchihas." Minutes later, I found myself walking along the road towards the training area. "Andraste, hn." I turned around and saw the one person I did not want to see now. "Itachi." I answered back in a monotone voice.

"What do you want? I'm trying to think." He smirks, "I didn't know you were capable of that action Andraste." I was about retort, but decide that I have bigger fish to fry. "Hmm, very funny Itachi. But if you're going to continue to bother me then I might as well tell you."

"Hn."

'Gessh it's never a straight answer with this guys!' I thought. "Anyways I overheard my parents talking about some arranged marriage." I signed, "I'm starting to think that it could be me, but who would they pair me up?" Itachi shrugged. I eyed him up a little. "What do you know Uchiha?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in my direction, "Hn, I don't know anything about your current situation." I just shook my head, he knows something I am positive.

"I just hope that it's not with that Miyagi guy, he's been following me around lately. Apparently he loves red heads." I shivered.

* * *

~Itachi POV~

'Note to self: go beat up Miyagi.' He was too caught up in thought that he didn't see Andraste's hand waving in front of his face. "Itachi, are you listening to me?" He looks down slightly and saw her pouting face.

"Hn."

It is good that she did not know what was going on between her parents and his. She would have to wait until 3 days to find out what is going on. "Come on Andraste, its getting dark." After Itachi drop her home, his mind wonder to last week when her father approached him.

~Flashback~

Itachi was walking homeroom ANBU training when Andraste's father, Akiro appeared in front of him. "Uchiha Itachi, please follow me." Itachi and Akiro walked and walked until they arrived at the Ai estate.

"Please follow me." Itachi found himself in the library section of the home. "There is a very important matter to be discussed." Itachi remained silence, waiting to hear this sudden news. "Since the first time you and my daughter met, there was a document written on that day." Akiro sighed, "Itachi, it was written that on the eve of March 5, you and my daughter will be married."

Not be so easily shocked, this made Itachi confusion. Why him? Why not somebody else? Not saying that he was not the best of the best, Itachi was the best that Konaha could ever have. "This marriage cannot be terminated, only if the spouse is abuse by the other. In no way, in the event of the two spouses not agreeing with each other can this marriage be ended. You two must learn to agree on things that the other disagrees with."

'This is going to be difficult.' There were many things that he and Andraste disagreed on, but it was time to change that, seeing as they officially stuck together.

"In a week from today we will gather back here and discuss the terms with Andraste present." Akiro finished. "Do you understand Itachi?" Itachi stood up and bow, "Yes sir."

~Flashback Ends~

Ever since the conversation with Akiro, Itachi has been both honored and confused. However, there was no time to be confused tomorrow is the meeting of the Uchihas and the Ai family. In a way, Itachi just worry about Andraste's reaction to all of this. Tomorrow could not come sooner.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so what do you think? Do you like it? hate it? Wanna love it foever? Please review, because I can not read minds.


	2. Important Must Read!

**This will be remove in four days, so please read it. I am so sorry that  
I haven't update any stories yet. I have be busy with college work  
and I have been in pain. I will be updating soon, I'm guessing by the  
end of this week. I'm not sure, but please be patience with me. Thank you!**

**In other news, I am working on a two new stories, I am going to mean and  
**** not tell you what movie/etc, it is. Mwahaha.**

**The prologue should be out in the next two days, you should read  
it if you are interset. **

**Ok, you by the end of this week, look out for updates. **

**Much love, Sharpiez**


End file.
